


Streak of Gray

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🔪 Horror Movies 🔪 [2]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, During Canon, Fear, Gen, Heavy Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Violence, White Streak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25750147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: Nancy has a nightmare which causes a long-faded memory to reappear.
Relationships: Donald Thompson & Nancy Thompson
Series: 🔪 Horror Movies 🔪 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836070
Kudos: 5





	Streak of Gray

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me when I was watching horror movies with my boyfriend.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Nancy gasped as she sat up, tears streaming down her face as she tried to take in breath after breath to calm herself down. She felt sick like she would throw up at any moment and the taste of blood in her mouth from where she had bitten her tongue in her sleep wasn’t helping that fact.

She could feel her blanket in her hands bunched up with marks being clawed into them by her pink nails that she had painted earlier that morning.

As Nancy sat there, tears still slipping down her face as she tried to calm herself down, she tried to run through what she had just seen in her dream.

Nancy hoped that what she had just seen in her dreams wasn’t real, that the monster that had haunted her dreams even to this day hadn’t returned.

“He’s dead,” Nancy whispered to herself as she forced one of her hands to let go of the blanket that covered and brought it up to her face to wipe the tears away from her face. “He’s been dead for ten years,” She said between gritted teeth as she forced herself to remember the hell that she had been through before she had ended the monster’s life by taking away his power, the power she had given him.

Nancy felt more tears well up in her eyes as she pulled the covers off of her legs before swinging them over the side of the bed. For a moment she didn’t let them touch the floor or even be seen too scared that something from under bed would grab her and drag her into the darkness. After waiting for what she felt was an eternity she threw her feet on the floor and stood up as quickly as she could backing away from the bed so she could head out of her room.

As she headed towards the door she never once took her eyes off the bed or off the closet that rested in her room. That had been a constant fear of her’s even after the complete nightmare had ended that one day he was going to jump from some dark place and drag her back in with him as she fought and screamed.

A shiver ran through her at the thought of being dragged back into that nightmare hell that she had barely escaped from.

Nancy tried to be brave as she finally turned her back to the now empty room once she got to the door, but a chill went down her spine either way as she headed from the doorway to the bathroom that was somewhat across the hall from her room.

“Water... Water will help me,” Nancy whispered to herself as she walked into the bathroom and flipped on the light, ignoring the mirror in front of her for a moment as she grabbed the glass cup that was sitting on the sink.

She watched as cold water from the faucet filled up the cup in no time, somewhat grounding her as she listened to the running water. 

Nancy allowed herself a moment to basic in the calm that had washed over her but that calm, unfortunately, didn’t last long.

As she brought the cup up to her lips she let her eyes meet her reflections for the first time only to feel like all the air had been sucked from her lungs. Nancy dropped the cup sending it falling to the ground and shattering on impact sending glass and water everywhere on the tiled floor.

Nancy’s eyes stared into her own as she looked at the mirror, bile rising up her throat as she carefully reached forward and pressed her fingers against the cold, reflective glass.

There in the mirror was the gray streak, the gray streak that had been a symbol of her trauma for a long, long time up until all of it had finally grown out two years ago, which Nancy had been ecstatic upon first seeing/ It was in the same place as before and it looked as bright as the day she had gotten it since it had faded over the years.

Now as she stared at it, she could feel tears starting to trail down her face, but she didn’t know what to do as she just stood there shivering in fear.

“It’s not over,” Nancy whispered to herself as tears dripped to the floor, adding to the water and glass that, was already scattered, everywhere. “Why isn’t it over?” She asked, gripping the side of the bathroom sink, her knuckles turning white as her breathing became more ragged.

Nancy felt panic overtaking her and she wanted nothing more than to call her Dad, but she knew that there was nothing he could do. He couldn’t do anything before when this happened, and she knew he couldn’t do anything now.

As more tears spilled down her face faster and faster she screamed loud and shrill knowing that this was all going to start once again.

Freddy had returned, and she knew that she was at the top of his kill list.

As thoughts of panic filled her mind only one thing was clear, Freddy was going to kill again and she had to stop him.

She was the only one that could stop him and whether it was her, he was targeting or an entirely fresh group of poor kids that he would torture to death; Nancy knew she needed to stop him, just like she had before.

As the tears kept dropping Nancy gritted her teeth and pushed herself away from the sink; before stepping over the glass and water that she chose to ignore.

She didn’t even think twice as she flipped on the lights of her bedroom before grabbing a suitcase from her closet and starting to fill it up with clothes.

As much as Nancy hated it she needed to return to Elm Street where the nightmare first began, she needed to go back to Springwood because just like Freddy that was where she was her strongest.

It was the only way to stop Freddy, and it was where the nightmare had to end.


End file.
